herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maturin
Maturin is the main deuteragonist of the Disney/Cartoon Network/Adult Swim crossover universe. He is a omnipotent turtle who created the universe and must assist our heroes in taking down his evil brother, Gan. Role in the series Coming soon! '' Powers and abilites Maturin is a being of unmatched, omnipotent, limitless power. He is the most powerful Guardian (aside from the deceased Lion) and the most powerful character in the whole series. Powers *'The Force': Although he is rarely seen using it, Maturin is a master at using the force. **'Force Push': Maturin has a force push strong enough the knock planets off-orbit. **'Force Dash': Maturin is capable of using the force to quickly dash from one place to another. **'Force Pull: Maturin is capable of using force pull to telekinetically pull targets to him. **'''Force Mind-Probe: Maturin can use a force mind-probe to read ones mind. **'Force Repulse': Maturin's most powerful force ability. Maturin can read Force Repulses strong enough to desintegrate solar systems. **'Electric Judgement': Maturin can emit powerful white lightning from his fingertips that can melt beings instantly and destroy stars and planets. *'Limitless Strengh': Maturin has an unbelieveable amount of strength that is virtually limitless. He has been show to lift planets, mountains, the Moon, entire cargo ships and skyscrapers with no strain. Maturin has stated that no person has ever seen the full capabilty of his strengh and compares it to living in a world full of glass, emphasizing if he were to use his full strengh "time itself" would break. *'Flight': Maturin can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since our universe's gravity is considerably lighter than the Macrovese's). Combined with his speed, Maturin can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond Mach 900) well over the speed of light, allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. *'Super-Stamina': Maturin has an endless amount of stamina, allowing him to train for years with no need to eat, sleep, or use oxygen. He can also breath underwater. *'Super-Speed': Maturin can run and fly at tremendous supersonic speeds. During his first flight has years of training, Maturin traveled all the way from the Arctic to the Sahara Square in Zootopia and then to the sun, all in a matter of seconds. At full speed, he was able to fly right through a uninhabited planet and destroy it. Hence, Maturin managed to tackle an armed terrorist away from Judy Hopps before he managed to shoot her in the head. Maturin flew back from the Macroverse (which is a different universe entirly) and back to earth in less than a minute, which easily makes his speed greater than Mach 900. Maturin was even able to use his speed to knock an entire planet off-orbit by running around it at full speed, cirling the planet in a millisecond. Maturin is thus the second fastest member of the Guardians of the Beam, with the only known being capable of moving a few nanosecond faster than Maturin being the Eagle, the Guardian of the Momument of Aslan. **'Super Reflexes': Maturin's speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to easily catch a bullet shot at him by Randall Flagg at close range, caught a punch from a Minotaur while being pinned down by him and his companion, from whom he also managed to catch a punch, and, in his more inexpierienced years, was able to avoid a couple of strikes from the equally fast and far more skilled Hydra. *'Heat-Vision': Maturin is capable of emmitting blue heat rays from his eyes strong enough to destroy a planet and desintigrate a beings of enourmous size. *'Immunity': Maturin is most durable Guardian and is vitually indestructable. Hence, Maturin can withstand the extreme heat of the sun, the extreme cold of the Arctic, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a collision with a tank (causing it to harmlessly glance off of him), a high-speed collision with a planet(sheering it off in the process), high-caliber bullets (from both military jets and automated machine guns), anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Tor-An's Kryptonian Dropship, contact with extremely hot constructs of Liquid Geo, numerous mighty blows from fellow Guardians (notably surviving a tremendous beating from Gan.) and even many tremendously mighty blows from the stronger Guardians whilst sparring with them, attacks of other Guardians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain on contact), and even the full force of a Gan's darkmatter supernova which swallows two galaxies and is equal is 50 nuclear bombs (although it did weaken him as well has damage his shell), as well as the stupendously destructive electrical shock wave and thermal blasts, and the full force of a nuclear bomb. While Manturin can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Maturin's invulnerability and actually harming him are Lightsabers, Force powers, the tails of Arachnid's (which even the, can harm their tails), and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Guardians), as they are strong enough to physically break through his invulnerability without the need of Utonium, and when Gan killed Gan by stabbing right through the latter's otherwise invulnerable turtle with his tremendously hard and sharp spider legs. *'Magic Shield': Maturin has an invisible shield that protects his body from being manipulated from mind control, telekinesis and body manipulation. *'Longevity': Maturin is approximently 50 lightyears old and shows no signs of aging and only seems to become faster and stronger with age, while not completly immortal. *'Teleportation': Maturin has the ability to teleport anywhere from across the world to different dimensions. However, he cannot teleport in stressful situations due to the fact he needs concentration to teleport. *'Atom Manipulation': Maturin can manipulate the atoms of mortal bodies and can move them to his to liking or even make them desintergrate. *'Super-Smell': Maturin possesses a powerful sense of smell, as he was able to track Judy Hopps when she was kidnapped by Arachnids. *'Super-Hearing': Maturin has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. Hence, Maturin was able to clearly hear Vinney's voice in Brians earpiece, clearly hear General Monger and Dr. Badger's voices and heartbeats from within a soundproof interrogation cell, clearly heard Saramic the Hare in distress at Tirabidan even when Maturin was in a completley different planet, and even heard Judy Hopps drowning miles away, over all of the noise of his ferocious battle with Gan. **'Lie Detection': Maturin people are lying or not, as by the rate of their heartbeat. When Jimor the Badger said he missed Maturin, Maturin was able to detect he was lying, to which his brother revealed he was. *'Adaption': Despite being a turtle: Maturin can survive in all temperatures to the heat of the sun to the cold of liquid nitrogen. *'Air-Intake': Maturin can access his energy stores, is capable of surviving without the need to breathe, allowing him to breath in poisonus gas/air with no problem, travel at tremendous supersonic speeds, remain underwater, and in the vacuum of outer space, all for lengthy periods of time without suffocation. *'Healing Factor': Maturin has a slow but useful healking factor. He can heal removed limbs and deep cut wounds. *'Creation': Maturin can create life out of nothing and has the power to create and build entire universe's which he compares to "making a sandcastle". *'Absolute Manipulation': Maturin can control every substance in the universe such as fire, water, the sky, stars, gas, air, ice, temperature, etc: *'Size-Shifting': Maturin can increase and decrease his size at will. This is seen when he lowered himself to Brian's height in their fight anf afterwards when back to normal size. *'Dream Manipulation': Maturin can enter and manipulate other people's dreams. This is seen seen when he entered Judy Hopp's dream and began playing around with it. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Due to his godlike omnicense, Maturin seems to be aware that he is in a ficitonal universe as seen when he briefly communicates with the audience during a rap battle with Crocabearamoose. *'Life Detection': Maturin can detect whether a planet is inhabited or even if someone is pregnent. *'Evil Detection': Maturin can sense whether or not a person has bad intentions or bad "vibes". *'Camoflauge': Maturin can camoflauge himself while hiding in his shell. ' *'Energy Blasts': Maturin can create energy blast powerful enough to stun a person or at it's full power, destroy a solar system. *'Bilingual': Maturin can communicate in other languages and can communicate with humans and animals. *'Good Will': Maturin cannot be harmed by being who are pure hearted, allowing him to train with other good-willed beings. *'Posthumous Omniptence': Even if Maturin's physical body is destroyed, he can become one with life and become an offically unstoppable force of nature. *'Warm Aura': Maturin possesses an aura that makes everyone around him feel warm, safe and calm and can even cause savable evil-doers to re-think their life. Abilites *'Skilled Combatant': Maturin, despite not having any formal combat training, is an extremely formidable fighter when battling against most opponents, due to his tremendous godlike strength and powers. When pitted against mythical beasts like Hydras, minotaurs, Cthulu, ect. with more combat skill, Maturin was shown to be a quick improvisational learner and effective brawler. Hence, when forced to battle against the combined might of Randall Flagg and Jirnor, both increibly power Force users, Maturin was able to effectively use his powers of flight and heat vision (not yet acquired by either of them) to his advantage, allowing Maturin to gain the upper hand. Maturin proved to still have immense strengh even in is inexpierienced youth, as whn Maturin then proceeded to use his superior speed and agility to swiftly take out Bironic the Wolf whilst trianing with him, and, despite him initially struggling to keep up with the equally fast and much more skilled Saramic the Hair in a straight-up fight and initially losing to him, Maturin managed to ultimately also defeat Saramic by catching him off-guard. Hence, Maturin (after being severly weakened by Gan's darkmatter explosion) fared better in his final duel with Gan, himself, since despite the latter maintaining the upper hand throughout most of it, Maturin persisted, and only left the fight to save a drowing Judy. After Gan took over the Macroverse, after 45 years of experience, Maturin's fighting skills considerably improve, to the point that he is even able to hold his own against his brother Gan in a prolonged duel, with it ultimately ending in Gan's defeat. Even when Maturin was temporarily weakened down to human levels (by a Utonium gas grenade) and pitted against the extremely skilled and Jedi Knight Brian Griffin, Maturin still temporarily held his own, and even dominated the dog for a bit, driving the latter to abandon physical combat and rely on his second Utonium grenade for victory. *'Indominable Will': Maturin has tremendous determination and strength of will, since, much like Brian, he refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, despite under exposure to Utonium for a week, in his fight against the combined efforts of Randall Flagg and Jirnor, his battle with the Arachnids, and his final duel with Gan, and taking a tremendous beating from all of them, Maturin promptly rose up and kept on fighting, persisting until he eventually managed to gain the upper hand. Maturin later refused to back down when faced by the immense numbers of Arachnids Jack Savage unleashed into Cloud City, and proceeded to team up with The Liberty Team, Brian and Maturin's army to take the seemingly unstoppable and numbered giant spiders down, persisting with his utmost until the Arachnids were defeated. Maturin also never gave up against his final fight with the more powerful Gan, persisting even after being himself mortally stabbed by the monster, persisting defiantly up until his own dying breath (to further plunge his Lightsaber into Gan), much to Brian and Judy's admiration and respect. In fact, Maturin's determination and willpower were so great, that he was even able to temporarily overcome the weakening effects of the Utonium for several seconds. Weaknesses *'Utonium': Maturin's greatest weakness is this radioactive whiteish-blue xenomineral, as it is extremely deadly to him. The substance was created by the One to counter Maturin in case Maturin was to ever turn evil. It does so by degrading his cells, causing them to degenerate and decay on contact. Utonium exposure makes Maturin instantly lose his powers and invulnerability, and induces somewhat fever-like sickness symptoms in him (including nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, immense amounts of pain, and near loss of consciousness), which collectively weakens Maturin to almost human levels, to the point that Maturin was relatively quickly incapacitated, defeated, and almost killed by a heavily armored Brian Griffin.In addition, wounds inflicted by Utonium will not vanish after the xenomineral is removed from proximity to him (making Matrin unable to regain full power even after his superpowers subsequently return), and they will only heal upon Maturin being directly exposed to yellow solar radiation. However, with a tremendous amount of determination and willpower, Maturin was able to overcome the weakening effects of the Utonium long enougn to break through his shackles and help his friends escape Gan's castle. *'Lightsabers': Maturin is also weak to lightsabers as they can easily cut through him and his shell. *'Beings of equal power': Despite his godlike power, Maturin can be overpowered by other beings with godpower, such as the Guardians. This is seen when a youthful Maturin was having difficulty beating Saramic the Hare while training with him and nearly lost to Gan in their many fights. *'Being on his back': Due to small legs and hands, Maturin cannot move or fight back if he lands on his shell. *'Dark-matter': Maturin can be weakened by darkmatter as seen when both he and his shell were harmed and weakened by Gan's darkmatter explosion. *'Hallucinations and Visions (formerly)': Due to being isolated from society before meeting Judy, Maturin suffered from hallucinations whtat would happen without warning, often distracting him from the task at hand. After being accociated with Maturin's army and becoming more social, he eventually overcame these hallucinations. Equipment *'Shell': Maturin has a nigh-indestructable shell that can endure as much as he can. It is so powerful, it can stop high-speeding tanks running at him at full force. However, the shell can be broken by darkmatter explosions and the tails of Arachnids. Trivia * Category:Pure of Heart Category:Omnipotents Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Laser-Users Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Paragon Category:The icon Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Cosmic Protection Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Universal Protection Category:Protectors Category:Titular Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Telekinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Hope bringer Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Wise Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Wealthy Category:Determinators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Zoopaths Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Telepaths Category:Global Protection Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Guardians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Gods/Deities Category:Superheroes Category:Life saver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Speedster Category:Savior Category:Dreamers Category:Wizards Category:Honest Heroes Category:Role models Category:Optimists Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Anti Racism Category:World saver Category:Good vs. Good Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Forgivers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Space Survivers Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Child Saver Category:Nature Lover Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Martyrs Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Local Protection Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Related to the Villain Category:Wilderness Survivalists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Passionate Learners Category:Playful Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Size-Shifters